


Kiss

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: This is from a Man's POV.  I wrote it thinking of Dean Winchester.  But it could be anyone.  
Just a little drabble to work out some writer's block.  It's just a kiss.





	

I looked at her lips. Mesmerized. She was still smiling as my eyes flit back to hers. She was staring at my mouth. I felt my tongue dart out of its own volition. Her gaze became more intense as she watched me wet my lips. I took that as my cue. I leaned forward ever so slowly, mere centimeters really. She noticed. Her eyes were on mine now. I watched entranced as she moved forward. Imperceptible. The air thicker, more electric. I could just feel the heat of her on the tip of my nose. She was staring at my lips again, as they parted. Her warmth pulled me in. Irresistible. Slow. Oh, so slow. We moved. Hesitant and a little cautious. I looked from her mouth to her eyes and back. Her eyes closed as our lips touched. The barest of touches. All I could feel was her warmth. I pressed forward. I let my eyes fall shut as her bottom lip slipped between mine. My hands moved to her face. Holding, angling, cradling. She was so soft. So malleable. My thumb stroked her cheek, her jaw, her chin. I pulled back. Her bottom lip just catching on my own. My eyes opened enough to see her chase my lips with her own. I granted her request. This time my bottom lip between hers. She sucked it into her mouth. Teeth grazing. A low moan escaped me. She released my lip. I went back a third time. Just as soft. Just as tender. We parted on a breath. Eyes closed. Foreheads touching. Savoring. This wasn’t the time for more. This was just a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
